nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Broadcasting Union
The North Broadcasting Union, often referred as NBU is a union of broadcasters from fifty five different countries across Europe, North Africa and the Caucasus Area with its headquarters located in Stockholm, Sweden. Every country that is member of the NBU, is allowed to take part in the North Vision Song Contest. There are a few nations which have tried to join the NBU with some of them being accepted and some of them being declined. History The North Broadcasting Union was formed in March 2013 by the Hungarian broadcaster. The first production of the union was the North Vision Song Contest which started in March 2013, the same month as the union's formation. The union had forty-three members during the first edition of the contest and currently, there are sixty-nine members including fourteen associate members. Logo The logo of the NBU has been changed two times in total. The first logo consisted of simple block letters in three different shades of blue and was changed after the North Vision Song Contest 4. The following logo consisted of the block letters and a colourful spiral in the background. The logo was changed again in October 2014 and was used until April 2015. The third version of the logo featured the name with letters in dark blue and black shades surrounded by circular shapes of different colors. The full name of the union was also featured below the shape. The fourth change came in late April 2015. The logo now featured just the abbreviation and the full name of the union. Both were written in aqua letters with a line in the middle separating the two. This logo is currently in use as of November 2015. Members : See also: Heads of Delegations The table lists the members of the NBU along with their broadcasters and head of delegations as of the seventeenth edition. Active members ;Color key : Council member : Current host Past active members Associate members Any group or organisation member of the International Telecommunication Union (ITU), which provide a radio or television service outside of the North Broadcasting Area, are permitted to submit applications to the NBU for Associate Membership. Countries which have this status also pay an annual fee to maintain this status, if a fee is not paid, then their Associate Membership is revoked. It was also noted by the NBU that any country that is granted Associate Member status does not include any access into the Northvision system. The list of Associate Members of NBU, comprised the following 25 broadcasting companies from 20 countries as of January 2016. Unsuccessful applicants There have been several unsuccessful attempts to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. These countries include Egypt, Greenland, Kosovo and also countries that were later approved to join the NBU such as Algeria, the Faroe Islands and Tunisia. For broadcasters to participate, they must be member of the NBU and register their intention to compete before the deadline specified in the rules of that edition. Council The NBU Council is a congress of the heads of delegations of different countries of the North Broadcasting Union to discuss each edition's planning, to accept entries of the participating countries and to discuss general rules and standards of the North Vision Song Contest. Members This list shows the current and former permanent or temporary members of the NBU council. Head members are written in bold. ; Permanent members * Daniel Lengfeld * Dimitris Ioannou * James Davenport * Jan Simonis * Jessica Weaver * Mark Floponov * Rick Saaltud * Vaios Koravos ; Temporary members * Christian Wohlmuth * Mate Cristian * Liev Artovsky * Lazar Padjan * Robert Heslop * Selvin Reyes ;Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:350 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:0 right:10 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:03/01/2013 till:01/31/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:1 unit:year start:01/01/2014 ScaleMinor = increment:1 unit:month start:03/01/2013 Colors = id:permanent value:green legend:Permanent_member id:temporary value:red legend:Temporary_member id:head value:blue legend:Head_member BarData = bar:James text:"James Davenport" bar:Jan text:"Jan Simonis" bar:Dimitris text:"Dimitris Ioannou" bar:Christian text:"Christian Wohlmuth" bar:Daniel text:"Daniel Lengfeld" bar:Rick text:"Rick Saaltud" bar:Selvin text:"Selvin Reyes" bar:Robert text:"Robert Heslop" bar:Jessica text:"Jessica Weaver" bar:Lazar text:"Lazar Padjan" bar:Vaios text:"Vaios Koravos" bar:Liev text:"Liev Artovsky" bar:Mate text:"Mate Cristian" bar:Mark text:"Mark Floponov" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:James from:03/01/2013 till:01/17/2014 color:green bar:James from:03/01/2013 till:01/17/2014 color:blue width:3 bar:Jan from:03/01/2013 till:end color:green bar:Jan from:03/01/2013 till:end color:blue width:3 bar:Dimitris from:05/03/2013 till:06/14/2013 color:red bar:Dimitris from:09/27/2013 till:end color:green bar:Daniel from:09/27/2013 till:end color:green bar:Jessica from:04/14/2014 till:end color:green bar:Rick from:09/27/2013 till:08/03/2014 color:green bar:Rick from:10/14/2014 till:end color:green bar:Mark from:04/11/2015 till:06/20/2015 color:red bar:Mark from:08/25/2015 till:end color:green bar:Vaios from:06/06/2014 till:08/03/2014 color:red bar:Vaios from:08/03/2014 till:end color:green bar:Selvin from:11/15/2013 till:01/17/2014 color:red bar:Robert from:01/17/2014 till:04/14/2014 color:red bar:Lazar from:04/14/2014 till:06/06/2014 color:red bar:Liev from:10/14/2014 till:12/15/2014 color:red bar:Mate from:02/15/2015 till:04/12/2015 color:red bar:Mate from:08/22/2015 till:11/07/2015 color:red bar:Christian from:06/14/2013 till:07/23/2013 color:red bar:Christian from:11/07/2015 till:end color:red NBU Competitions The NBU holds contests where only its members can participate. North Vision Song Contest The North Vision Song Contest, often shortened NVSC, or NorthVision, is a song contest on Youtube held among the members of the North Broadcasting Union since March 2013 and is inspired by the Eurovision Song Contest. The current and official NVSC executive supervisor is Jan Simonis. Junior North Vision Song Contest The Junior North Vision Song Contest, often shortened JNVSC, or Junior North Vision, is a song contest on Youtube held among the members of the North Broadcasting Union since July 2013 and is inspired by the Junior Eurovision Song Contest. The contest is the junior pendant for the North Vision Song Contest. Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix The Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix (also known as Nordisk MGP) is an annual music competition organised by the Nordic countries of the North Broadcasting Union. Category:North Vision Song Contest